Cómo olvidar
by andreina.salomon
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa con una agradable sorpresa.
1. chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Shikamaru

Estamos en pleno mes de Diciembre, falta poco para las fiestas decembrinas, hoy Viernes, decidí caminar de la oficina al café cerca de mi casa... Con lo que no conté al salir en este paseo es que caería una llovizna que al poco tiempo se transformó en un torrencial de agua, sé que puede sonar exagerado pero así lo siento, ya he tomado la mitad del café que había pedido y la lluvia no daba tregua para irme.

El tráfico prácticamente se detuvo, y solo observaba por la ventana del café , hasta que alguien entró haciendo sonar la campanilla de aviso sacándome de mis vacilaciones personales.

Sorpresa!, en realidad una sorpresa muy agradable: era ella, aquella gerente de la empresa, aquella rubia de ojos verde azulado, empapada de pies a cabeza quien buscaba un asiento disponible. Llevaba conociéndola cerca de un año, ambos trabajando en el mismo lugar, aunque bajo responsabilidades muy distintas... Mientras que yo me ocupaba de la gerencia de operaciones, ella se ocupaba de la gerencia de marketing de la compañía. Algunas veces actuaba de manera ambiciosa con la planificación de sus proyectos, pero valía cada minuto, dinero y mano de obra invertido, le daba a nuestra competencia con mano dura.

Al estar encargado de la administración de recursos, los directivos dudaban de los proyectos que ella proponía, en un principio era recatado al aprobar los recursos, pero al poco tiempo, ella demostró sus habilidades con la publicidad y dió el empuje necesario para subir los ingresos de la compañía. A partir de ese momento, le dí prácticamente carta blanca en el asunto, por muy ambicioso que fuese el proyecto.

Le hice señas para que tomara asiento en mi mesa, pareció que lo pensó un par de segundos, pero siguió el camino hasta llegar al asiento que le ofrecía.

-Hola...- dije algo nervioso

-Hola...- respondió con expectativa

-Quieres un café?- pregunté

-Te lo agradecería...- dijo frotando sus brazos, hice señas al mesero para hacer el pedido

-Es raro que estés por aquí- dijo ella, extrañada

-Necesitaba un respiro- respondí relajado

-Mmm...- respondió, sonriendo un poco

-Solo hoy o te quedas muy seguido en tu oficina?- pregunté

-Me quedo hasta tarde, muy seguido... Hay cosas que solo debo hacer yo...- dijo orgullosa

-Gracias a ti, la compañía ha crecido en el último año- dije gentilmente, ella sopló un poco de aire al café que habían servido, bebió un sorbo

\- Cómo...- su cara era de sorpresa, se paralizó

-Se tu café favorito?-completé su oración, ella asintió- las asistentes se confundieron un par de veces... Y solo pregunté a quien pertenencia...

-Ohh... - dijo resignada

-No te preocupes... Igual es un buen café- dije relajado

-Ver la lluvia, calma un poco... No crees?- dijo ella, antes de tomar otro sorbo de café

-Si... Me gusta observar todos los modos del cielo...- dije distraído

-Modos del cielo?-preguntó

-Si, verás... Cuando hay un día cálido o cuando hay mucho viento y las nubes se mueven mucho más rápido de lo usual...- respondí, ella soltó un pequeño estornudo -Deberías cambiarte o vas a enfermar, dónde vives?- pregunté

-Mmm... Bue... Bueno, yo vivo al otro lado de la ciudad.- dijo apenada y un poco temblorosa

-Yo vivo a un par de cuadras de aquí...si quieres te puedes cambiar y luego te llevo a tu casa- sugerí

-Si vives tan cerca porqué no te has ido?- preguntó con un poco de altanería

-Oye... No te pongas ofensiva, solo salí a dar un paseo y tomar un café, la lluvia hizo que me detuviera un poco más de tiempo aquí- dije pensativo

-Lo siento... No es mi intensión... No quiero molestar...- dijo apenada con un ligero color carmesí en los pómulos

-No... Nada de eso...ven- dije levantándome, le hice señas de nuevo al mesonero para la cuenta, cuando ella tomó mi mano, sentí un leve hormigueo, giré el rostro y la detalle un poco más de cerca, su piel de porcelana brillaba con la luz del local y esos ojos, me paralizaron solo un par de segundos; como pude hice que Nos acercaramos a la barra para pagar la cuenta, me fijé que habían castañas dulces y ordené una ración para llevar, al terminar de pagar tomé a la rubia y la ración de castañas, dirigiéndome a la salida. Suspiré, y me adentré en la lluvia.

Caminamos las dos cuadras, llegamos a mi casa, abrí rápidamente la puerta principal, le pedí que pasará a la sala mientras buscaba una toalla. Espero solo un momento cuando se la entregué. Volvió a sonreír, solo un poco. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, me estaba poniendo nervioso, así que le indique dónde quedaba la habitación de invitados, la cual tenía un baño privado. Ella se dirigió a la habitación aún temblando por el frío.

Mi habitación, quedaba al frente, busque un par de toallas nuevas y algo de ropa deportiva sin usar, toqué su puerta un par de veces, ella abrió la puerta lo necesario para verme, le pedí que por favor usara aquella ropa mientras la suya se secaba en el cuarto de lavado, ella aceptó y cerró nuevamente la puerta. Me giré y entré a mi habitación, tomé una ducha rápida, al salir me vestí de nuevo y fui a la cocina, serví las castañas en un plato y esperé que ella saliera de la habitación.

Minutos después, ella entró de nuevo a la sala... Apreté mis puños dentro del pantalón, no se la razón, pero verla allí,con esa ropa me estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo necesario.

-Toma una castaña- ofrecí para distraerme

-Gracias... Son mis favoritas- dijo sin prestarle atención, desvíe la mirada a otro lado.

-Si quieres, llévalas todas- ofrecí nuevamente

-No te gustan?- pregunto

-Me gustas... Dijo... Si.. me gustan mucho las castañas-dije nervioso, había hablado demás

-Mmm...- dijo acercándose- yo...te gustó?- pregunto

-Yo...- suspiré, puse mi mano detrás de mi cabeza- si...

-Shhh- dijo, se acercó a mi boca y me besó, la abracé... La besé con más deseo, acaricié su pequeña cadera, se separó solo un poco

-No...-dijo mordiendome el labio

-No... Que?- pregunté acercándola a mí un poco más

-No... Puedo.. hacerte esto- dijo al fin, me paralicé

-Por qué?- susurré

-Me gustas...-dijo en un susurro- pero no podemos estar juntos

-Dame una sola razon- Rogue

-Yo... Estoy comprometida y no te mereces esto- dijo tajante, separándose aún más

-Solo... Solo dame esta noche- pedí -Y nos olvidamos de todo mañana

Se acercó nuevamente, puso sus manos en mi cuello, hizo que me acercara

-Eres un engreído...-susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mí oreja- solo por hoy...

Era lo que ambos necesitábamos, solo en ese momento fuimos uno del otro, le quité aquella ropa, la admiré, la besé hasta aprender un punto débil: su ombligo. Grabé cada parte de su piel en mi memoria, fui egoísta al posponer un par de veces mi entrada en ella, a pesar de que me lo exigía cuando se aferraba con sus piernas a mi cintura o jalaba un poco mi cabello hacia atrás. Suspiré, estábamos frente a frente ya no podía resistirme, me coloque el preservativo, ingresé en ella, gimió en mi oído y tembló un poco al sentirse completa... Empecé con un par estocadas profundas, para que se acostumbrara a mí, y seguí aumentando el ritmo... Minutos después, sentí que temblaba un poco, no me detuve...

-Ahh... Shika!- gritó en mi oído marcando su final, continúe un par de veces más y me corrí, me recosté a su lado, me retiré el preservativo y tantee en el piso mi ropa interior y me la puse. Tantee un poco más, y le di el suéter que le había prestado, se lo puso junto con su ropa interior.

-Yo...- empecé a decir

-Shhh- me calló poniendo su dedo índice en mi boca- debo irme...- dijo resignada

-Lo sé... - suspiré- déjame llevarte a tu casa- pedí

-Bien... - aceptó, poniéndose el pantalón. Me levanté y aliste para llevarla a su casa.

Ha pasado un tiempo de aquello, hoy en la recepción de su boda, la veo y brindo a su felicidad... Le sonrió y guiño el ojo, ella asiente... Existe la posibilidad de volvernos a encontrar. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Hola! Espero que les guste, me vino esta idea loca de repente y decidí publicarla muy a parte de lo demas. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias... Gracias por leer...


	2. chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

Otro día quedándome hasta tarde en la oficina. Hace casi un año, había empezado el empleo, en aquella empresa que había despedido ya a dos importantes publicistas en el último trimestre, dando mucho de que hablar por su peculiar gerente de operaciones. El aviso de solicitud fue publicado por tercera vez, había decidido intentarlo, solo para quitarme la duda del que hubiese pasado si?... pues, bien, para mi sorpresa me contrataron. Planifique mi primer proyecto de publicidad algo agresivo pero necesario, aquel gerente concedió las aprobaciones de los presupuestos con bastante cautela, muy reservado en cuanto a sus opiniones, gracias a Dios, que el proyecto cubrió las expectativas y fui elogiada en la presentación de resultados un mes más tarde. Pude respirar tranquila, el siguiente proyecto lo planifique para la promoción de un nuevo producto y los plazos para la presentación de resultados no eran agobiantes.

Las solicitudes de aprobación de presupuesto eran aceptadas sin mucho miramiento, la actitud del gerente captó mi atención. A los pocos días, me acerqué a su oficina , pero no podía atenderme ya que un directivo estaba conversando con él al teléfono, resignada a retirarme pude escuchar solo un poco, lo que él en voz alta que decía: "Lo que ella pida, cualquier cosa: tiene mi aprobación... Es muy astuta en su trabajo, tiene buen gusto en la publicidad y ha demostrado que es excelente, nada que ver con los anteriores...", me alejé con una sonrisa en el rostro... Cambié un poco mi opinión sobre él, ahora entiendo el porqué es tan prudente en la toma de decisiones y su particular forma de trabajar... Con razón es tan importante. Volviendo al presente...

Por otra parte, estaba en una relación, que por las exigencias de este empleo, he tenido algunas dificultades, hoy viernes en pleno mes de Diciembre, mi ahora prometido no ha podido pasarme buscando, masajee un poco mi cuello, me estiré un poco y decidí ir al café cerca de la oficina, no tomé previsiones, ni siquiera miré la hora, a medio camino empezó a llover y cuando por fin llegué al local, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Cuando entre al fin, miré alrededor por un asiento vacío... Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con el gerente de operaciones Shikamaru Nara, solo habíamos hablado en la oficina, así que me llamó la atención haciendo señas para sentarme con él? Lo pensé solo un par de segundos... Bien iré, que más podía perder, no había nadie en casa esperándome... Tomé asiento

-Hola...- dijo algo nervioso

-Hola...- respondí con expectativa

-Quieres un café?- preguntó

-Te lo agradecería...- dije frotando mis brazos, el hizo señas al mesero para hacer el pedido

-Es raro que estés por aquí- comenté, extrañada

-Necesitaba un respiro- respondio relajado

-Mmm...- respondí sonriendo un poco

-Solo hoy o te quedas muy seguido en tu oficina?- preguntó

-Me quedo hasta tarde, muy seguido... Hay cosas que solo debo hacer yo...- dije orgullosa

-Gracias a ti, la compañía ha crecido en el último año- dijo gentilmente, sople un poco de aire al café que habían servido, bebió un sorbo

\- Cómo...- su cara era de sorpresa, me paralizó, debió haber Sido un poema mi expresion

-Se tu café favorito?-completó mi oración, asintí- las asistentes se confundieron un par de veces... Y solo pregunté a quien pertenencia...

-Ohh... - dije resignada

-No te preocupes... Igual es un buen café- dijo relajado

-Ver la lluvia, calma un poco... No crees?- dije buscando algún tema para seguir la conversación, antes de tomar otro sorbo de café

-Si... Me gusta observar todos los modos del cielo...- dijo distraído

-Modos del cielo?-pregunté, no pensaba que le importará cosas tan simples

-Si, verás... Cuando hay un día cálido o cuando hay mucho viento y las nubes se mueven mucho más rápido de lo usual...- respondo, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño estornudo -Deberías cambiarte o vas a enfermar, dónde vives?- preguntó

-Mmm... Bue... Bueno, yo vivo al otro lado de la ciudad.- respondí apenada y un poco temblorosa

-Yo vivo a un par de cuadras de aquí...si quieres te puedes cambiar y luego te llevo a tu casa- sugirió, aparentemente sin doble sentido

-Si vives tan cerca porqué no te has ido?- pregunté con un poco de altanería

-Oye... No te pongas ofensiva, solo salí a dar un paseo y tomar un café, la lluvia hizo que me detuviera un poco más de tiempo aquí- dijo pensativo

-Lo siento... No es mi intensión... No quiero molestar...- respondí apenada con un ligero color carmesí en los pómulos

-No... Nada de eso...ven- dijo levantándome, le hizo señas de nuevo al mesonero para la cuenta, cuando el tomó mi mano, sentí un leve hormigueo, giré el rostro y me detalló un poco más de cerca, se paralizó solo un par de segundos, aunque no pude determinar la razón; nos acercaramos a la barra para pagar la cuenta, al terminar de pagar me tomó de la mano y con la otra guardó la ración de castañas que había pedido, nos dirigimos a la salida. Respiré profundo y entramos en la lluvia.

Caminamos las dos cuadras, llegamos a su casa, abrió rápidamente la puerta principal, pasé a la sala mientras él buscaba una toalla. Espere solo un momento cuando ya volvía de regreso. Sonreí, nunca pensé que acabaría en su casa. Me dijo dónde quedaba la habitación de invitados, la cual tenía un baño privado, entré temblando un poco.

Cerré la puerta, cerré los ojos un momento, que posibilidades habían de que pasara algo más? Un posible desliz? Que diablos estoy pensando! Dios mío! Estoy comprometida... Si... Con alguien que has puesto en segundo lugar por el empleo más codiciado de tu profesión... Y a eso, si le sumas que no ha habido algo de acción en último mes... Me interrumpió en el torbellino de pensamientos, cuando Shikamaru tocó la puerta, me entregó una muda de ropa limpia, para que la usara. Cerré nuevamente la puerta. No puedo involucrarme... No puedo? O no quiero?... Y si?... O no?... No... No a menos... Necesito saber qué piensa... Cómo?... Ya lo descubriré de alguna forma, me desvestí y me duche... Me vestí con aquella ropa deportiva decidida a saber la respuesta. Entré a la cocina, y allí estaba él, acababa de servir las castañas... Al parecer se puso algo nervioso porque cambio un poco su gesto de relajado a un poco de tensión

-Toma una castaña- ofreció

-Gracias... Son mis favoritas- dije sin prestarle atención

-Si quieres, llévalas todas- ofreció nuevamente

-No te gustan?- pregunté

-Me gustas... Digo... Si.. me gustan mucho las castañas-dijo nervioso, justo eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, podía darme un respiro o no?

-Mmm...- dije acercándome- yo...te gustó?- pregunté seduciendo

-Yo...- suspiró, puso la mano detrás de su cabeza- si...

-Shhh- dije, me acerqué a su boca y lo besó, me abrazó con naturalidad... Me besó con más deseo, acarició mi cadera, me separé solo un poco

-No...-dije mordiendo su el labio

-No... Que?- pregunto acercándome un poco más a él

-No... Puedo.. hacerte esto- dije al fin, sentimientos encontrados, se paralicé

-Por qué?- susurro en mi oido

-Me gustas...-respondí en un susurro- pero no podemos estar juntos

-Dame una sola razon- Rogó

-Yo... Estoy comprometida y no te mereces esto- dije tajante, separándome aún más

-Solo... Solo dame esta noche- pidió-Y nos olvidamos de todo mañana

Me acerque nuevamente, puse mis manos en su cuello, hizo que nos acercaramos

-Eres un engreído...-susurre mordiendo el lóbulo de mí oreja, solo pensé estar con él sin reclamos de nada o preguntas incómodas al día siguiente- solo por hoy...

Era lo que ambos necesitábamos, liberar estrés, experimentar algo distinto, prohibido... al parecer me deje llevar un poco rápido, descubrió un punto débil: mi ombligo. Durante toda la actividad me aferre un par de veces a su cadera para acelerar un poco el proceso, pero me esquivo ágilmente, mi expectativa crecía un poco más, y él se imponía con su manera de hacerme ceder, era un maldito egoísta, un egoísta que me estaba haciendo sentir más deseada y mujer que nunca. En algun momento quedamos frente a frente, al parecer ya no podía resistirse, se colocó el preservativo, he ingresó en mi, gimí en su oído y temblé un poco al sentirme completa... Como alguien como él podía hacerme sentir así? Así de bien? Empezó con un par estocadas profundas, para que me acostumbrara a él y siguió aumentando el ritmo... Minutos después, empecé a temblar un poco, producto de un orgasmo arrollador, no se detuvo...

-Ahh... Shika!- grité en su oído, continúo un par de veces más y se corrió, se recostó a mi lado, se retiró el preservativo y tanteó en el piso su ropa interior y se la puso. Tanteó un poco más, y me dió el suéter, me lo puse junto con mi ropa interior.

-Yo...- empezó a decir

-Shhh- lo callé poniendo mi dedo índice en mi boca- debo irme...- dije resignada

-Lo sé... - suspiro- déjame llevarte a tu casa- perdió

-Bien... - acepté, poniéndome el pantalón. Él se levantó y alistó para llevarme a casa.

Llegué a casa, luego de entrar, fui directo a la cama y me hice un ovillo... Si, había sido un excelente desliz, hasta que miré la hora en mi celular, eran las 2:30 AM. Y tenía un correo nuevo, una oferta de trabajo en Alemania, no podía creerlo... Lo leí muchas veces, si... oferta de empleo en Alemania... Dónde explicaba si aceptaba la oferta, que debía presentarme en 90 días, lo más increíble de todo fue que reflejaba quien me había recomendado... Shikamaru Nara... Él me había recomendado! 3 meses atrás cuando estaba en mi segundo proyecto... Oh por Dios! ... Mi boda sería en dos meses, y la presentación de los resultados del proyecto en el que trabajaba sería una semana antes... Es decir, que presentaría los resultados del proyecto, me casaría e inmediatamente presentaría mi renuncia, para estar al mes siguiente en Alemania... Me exalté... Respiraba muy rápido... la cabeza me daba vueltas... Abracé la almohada, estaba feliz... Había conseguido lo que era imposible... Que me contestaran en una firma internacional... Así que conteste inmediatamente, afirmando mi asistencia. No me importó la hora, y llamé a mi prometido, le expliqué la buena noticia y estubo de acuerdo...

.- Un par de meses después...

Lo invité a la recepción de mi boda, nuestra pequeña aventura no afectó en nada nuestra relación laboral, así que estaba allí para celebrar y brindar, mientras saludaba a otro invitado, me fijé que él me miraba fijamente, alzó su copa en un brindis, me guiñó el ojo y sonrió de medio lado...

Aquel gerente de operaciones, uno de los más estrictos en el ámbito empresarial, me dió la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sabía, había impulsado mi carrera profesional al poco tiempo de haberme contratado... haberlo conocido marcó un antes y después en mi vida... Quizás nos volvamos a encontrar algún día... Pero mientras ese momento llega, cumpliré mis metas...

Pov Shikamaru

Espero que sea feliz en su nuevo camino... Sonríe de una manera tan hermosa... Creo que iré a Alemania para saber cómo le va... En un tiempo, claro! No puedo ser mal tercio en una relación de recién casados...

Hola! Esta segunda parte la escribí especialmente para Lirio-Shikatema, espero que te guste. Traté de resaltar, que Shika le daba más valor al trabajo de Temari, por eso la conversación por el teléfono que había escuchado, la estaba recomendando. La escena de la primera parte, fue algo que ninguno buscaba pero se dio de alguna forma... Para mí es importante tus comentarios y si vienen de alguien más serán bien recibidos, al igual que las críticas para poder mejorar. Muchas gracias por leer...


End file.
